Ami, Interrupted
by tiffanywillow
Summary: Ami woke up in a mental hospital. She was told that her superpower and her friends were figments of her imagination. Ami must decide what was real and what wasn't.
1. Restrained

**Chapter 1-Restrained**

* * *

My head felt heavy, a creeping headache lingered. The ringing in my ears continued, slowly driving me insane. I tried to open my eyes, but the bright lights forced them to shut again. Where am I? I could hear footsteps outside the room, hushed conversations. Someone was crying. I tried to move my body, but my arms and legs tugged at something. Alarmed, I opened my eyes wide. I stared in disbelief. I was restrained in a hospital bed.

I stared at the strange room I was in. One window on my right side, white walls surrounded the room. The window was slightly ajar, and the faint smell of rain flowed through. The wide, brown leather restraints cut into my wrists and ankles, unwieldy as I continued to tug on them. Just then, mom walked into the room with a doctor.

"Ami, you are awake. Thank goodness. I love you, honey." Mom bent over and gave me a lingering hug.

"Mom, what is going on? Why am I in restraints? Let me go…" I pleaded. My heart sank when I saw mom stole a glance at the other doctor. The other woman reached for a syringe, slightly uncapping the top. My mom was tensing up. She was afraid…of me?

Mom took a few steps back and hesitated. The other doctor nodded in encouragement. Mom looked at me with a sad smile. "Honey, what I am going to tell you might be confusing for you right now. Dr. Tanaka, your psychiatrist here believed that it was best we tell you the truth. We need you to face the reality, darling."

"Mom, you are scaring me. What happened? Did something happen to Usagi? To my friends? Where are they? Tell me, pleeeeease…" Tears slide down my cheek, as the sense of unease grew.

"Ami. Listen to me. Usagi is your classmate, but she is not Sailor Moon. Being a Sailor Mercury, fighting with the sailor scouts in order to save the princess, none of those were real. Ami, you have schizophrenia. Specifically, catatonic schizophrenia. You created an elaborate fantasy world and you had withdrawn into that world for four months now. You woke up for the first time last month but it was too much for you. This is the second time you've woken up from that state."

"No." I shook my head slowly, confused. I couldn't have been catatonic, mute and withdrawn for the past few months. "Mom, are you under a spell? It must be from the enemy. Or I am stuck in an illusion. It must be Nehelenia."

All of a sudden, I could feel an unexplainable rage exploding through my body. I tugged on the restraints again, with all my strength this time. The leather dug deeper into my skins. Frustrated, I let out a scream. Something is very wrong here. Is Usagi safe? Is everyone safe?

Dr. Tanaka uncapped the syringe she had been holding on and jabbed the needle into my arm. I felt as if all my strengths evaporated from my body and my eyelids felt heavy again. I kept my eyes closed but I struggled to stay awake, so I could eavesdrop on them.

"Well, this went better than last time, Dr. Mizuno. At least, she didn't try to chew her own wrist off this time."

"Dr. Tanaka, is this caused by that incident at cram school four months ago? She doesn't' seem to be getting better." Mom let out a heavy sigh.

"The psychotic break came shortly after, so that was probably a reasonable conclusion. Ami-san's high IQ could have predisposition her for the schizophrenia gene. Like what they said, it's a thin line between genius and insanity. She did save some of the students in her classroom, but her guilt about not saving others was probably too overwhelming. So she retreated into her fantasy world, where she could save everyone."

"Tsukino Usagi. That was one of the girls she saved right?..." Mom continued talking.

I helplessly drifted off into unconsciousness. None of what I overheard made any sense.

* * *

 _A.N. **Catatonic schizophrenia** \- a person is withdrawn, mute, negative and often assumes very unusual body positions._


	2. The Incident

**Chapter 2- The Incident**

* * *

 _*Trigger warning. School violence.*_

"Dr. Tanaka. You claimed that my schizophrenia started four months ago in a school incident. I would like to see the newspapers." I sat down, across from my psychologist.

"Ami, how much do you remember before waking up in this hospital? It's been a while since you are so coherent. I would like to know more about you." The woman smiled warmly at me, encouraging me.

"I am not at liberty to share that with you. You are either an innocent human under the spell of the enemy, or you are the enemy. The fact that I am your prisoner means you figured out who I am." Ami was sure this was one of Nehelenia's attacks. The last thing she remembered was pushing Sailor Moon out of the way, and then a painful blast to her chest. Where we fighting Nehelenia? That detail remained fuzzy. She remembered seeing the scouts rushing to her side…and she remembered Makoto. My sweet Jupiter. She was crying….that was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

"You called yourself Sailor Mercury. You mentioned that in your previous sessions." The therapist peeked back a few pages and wrote something down on the notes. "Do you still believe you are Sailor Mercury? "

"I….I don't know anymore. So I want to read the newspaper. Maybe it will prove one way or another." I decided to play along.

"Okay, if you feel you are ready. The details covered in the story might be painful. Just bear in mind, you are safe now. Nothing can hurt you here. This was in the past and you did what you could. You tried to save your whole class…You were the only one that tried. So, here." Dr. Tanaka handed the newspaper to Ami

 _Teacher Gone Mad. 3 Dead and 10 Injured._

 _Last night at 5:30 pm, a local teacher brought a machete to her cram class. There were twenty- five students in the classroom. Survivors reported that they were studying on their computers when all of a sudden, their teacher screamed. The teacher started to hack at people randomly using her machete. One particular student fought back and helped the escape of most of the students in the classroom. Mizuno Ami was severely hurt in the process._

 _The teacher was arrested at the scene. Police arrived and evacuated the building. Final casualty count was 3 dead and 10 injured._

This sounded like the cram school I was attacked in, except the teacher was a youma and Sailor Moon and I defeated it. My very first battle.

I jolted when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Just want to see how you are. You have been staring at that paper for a while now. How are you feeling?" Dr. Tanaka said warmly.

"This sounds plausible," I replied, void of emotion.

"I know it's painful to acknowledge what happened. I know this is more of an illusion to you than your Sailor Moon world. The key to your recovery might be to face the reality. Combined with the right medication, perhaps you could get back to the real world." The therapist looked back at me with real concern on her face. I was surprised to feel such warmth from her.

"Anyway, that's all the time we have for today, Ami. I will see you again this afternoon during group therapy. " Dr. Tanaka stood up and opened the door. She stepped back and waited for me to exit the room.

"Oh, and Ami, good work today. I am proud of you." She said as I left the room.

* * *

Ever since my "awakening" from my fugue state, I had been nothing more than a model patient. I did everything I was told to do. I went to all the therapy sessions and I participated in all of them. I ate all my meals and I "took" all my medications. I never have another rage outburst and I was eventually released out of the solitary rooms. Being a model citizen meant getting privileges. The first one was an extra 15 minutes to go outside. The second one was choosing the movie for movie nights. The third one was using the telephone. The fourth one was using the computer and limited access to the internet. The final one was a half day outing while under supervision.

So one night, I got my telephone privilege. I tried dialing Usagi's number. It rang.

"Hello?" A familiar voice said.

For some reason, relief flood through me, even though I was sure this Usagi was part of the illusion. "Hi, it's Ami. " I miss Usagi so very much, and all my friends.

"Ami-san. How are you? I've been trying to visit you in the hospital but I didn't get a chance. They said you were not ready to see people yet. I just want to thank you face to face. Can I see you yet?"

At that point, I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears poured out of my eyes. A drowning wave of sadness washed over me. I had been away from them for five months now. Why was I still here? Hearing Usagi's voice was painful.

"Ami-san, are you crying? It's okay, I cry too. I still get scared and wake up from nightmares every night. I am seeing a psychologist now too, so I can get better. You know what, I will come see you after school tomorrow. I want to meet my hero."

I wiped my tears away. "Visitation hours end at six. I will tell them about you visiting tomorrow and put you on the approve list." I was actually anxious to see "Usagi". I missed my friends.

I had been in this trap for five months now. Unlike Nehelenia's illusion last time, this one seemed impossible to wake up from. As if, I was trapped in a parallel world, the world without Sailor Senshi.


	3. Visiting Hours

**Chapter 3-Visiting Hours**

* * *

A gentle knock on my door woke me from my slumber. The nurse poked her head through and passed me the meds. I threw them in my mouth and took a gulp of water. I opened my mouth for inspection. The nurse nodded.

As soon as she left, I spit out the meds and stashed them under the pillow. They made me extremely groggy during the day. I need my brain clear.

Usagi said she would be visiting today after school. I couldn't help but smile a little. I wondered if this world's Usagi is just as kind and just as wonderful…I kept checking my watch throughout the day, anxiously waiting for her arrival.

"Ami, you have visitors. Follow me."

Visitors? I thought Usagi was visiting alone.

Dr. Tanaka stood outside the visitation room. "I just want to prepare you mentally. Usagi talked to the other girls, the ones you saved and they all decided to come visit you together. If this is too overwhelming, please say so."

"I am okay. I want to meet Usagi." I smiled at the therapist. I was surprised at myself for smiling for real. I could see the back of Usagi's head. Her odango head. She still had the power to cheer me up, even though she's not real.

I pushed the door open and the girls turned to face me. Mako! Rei! Minako! Of course, Nehelenia incorporated them into my fantasy. This must be an elaborate illusion.

Despite what my logical brain was telling me, I couldn't help but ran up and hugged Mako. She still smelt like roses.

"Nice to meet you, Ami-san. My name is Kino Makoto. I want to thank you for saving me." Mako gently pulled away from my hug. She then offered her hand. I shook it. I knew I was staring and "Mako" was blushing, but I couldn't help it. I miss my thunder soldier.

The rest of them introduced themselves and said their thanks. I went up and hugged all of them. Until I could get out of here, until I could figure out a way back to my world, this would have to do for now. I need them as my friends.

They stayed and chatted for hours. I actually laughed. It sounded so strange to my own ears, so foreign. As they were leaving, Mako hugged me and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. I pulled back out of shock. Mako looked at me and gave me a wink. "I will come visit you again, Ami-chan. I like you. Hope I am not too forward." Without waiting for my response, Mako turned and left.

'Did Mako just say she likes me?' I wondered.

That sliver of hope was quickly crushed as I realized. Of course, the illusion would give me my "friends" back and my "Mako". As long as I am happy here, I would never wake up from the dream. I would be trapped here forever. I haven't told Mako my feelings for her yet. I had always been too afraid, too many excuses. If I ever get back, I should tell her how I feel. I need to get back.


	4. Temptation

**Chapter 4-Temptation**

* * *

The next day, as promised, Mako came back to visit. She showed up with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate.

"These flowers are from my garden, and I made these chocolates. I hope you like them." Mako placed them in front of me. My heart fluttered as Mako sat next to me. "So, how are you? Your doctor told me that you are getting better. I am glad." She smiled at me and the room spun. I offered a weak smile back.

"Mm. I am getting better. I have to." Even though I have no idea yet how to get out of this nightmare. I cooperate as much as possible so I won't get solitary again. I have stopped taking my meds, hoping that my "Sailor Moon fantasy", as they called it, would come back.

"Do you want to go out for a walk in the garden? The nurse said you are allowed for 15 minutes a day. If you wish, we could go…" Mako held out her hand, inviting me to the outside world.

I moved, totally under her spell. She put my jacket on my back and then wrapped one arm around me. "Let's go."

It was bright outside. My eyes squinted under the sun. How long had I been indoors? I lost count. The air was fresh and cold. Fall leaves scattered on the ground, dancing in the wind. Mako still had her arm around me. After a short walk, I was getting tired from all the sensory stimulation of the outside world and my legs turned heavy. I leaned on Mako as we walked over to the bench.

"Sorry. I am feeling really weak all of a sudden." I apologized to "Mako".

"Do you want to stay or go back inside? I can probably carry you back." Mako leaned in, inches away from my face. I could see my reflection in her gentle eyes.

"No. I want to stay out for a bit."I gently patted Mako's hand, reassuring her I was okay.

Mako leaned back on the bench and looked up at the sky. "So, Dr. Tanaka said me and the other girls were in your fantasy world. After saving us, I guess we stayed in your head a bit. If you don't mind, what was I like in your world? Did I get any powers?"

"You were the agent of love and courage. You are Sailor Jupiter and you can control electricity and lightning." I stole a glance at "Mako", wondering how crazy I sound right now to her.

A cocky smile appeared on her face. "Electricity and lightning huh? That sounds badass. Now, do I have a girlfriend in your world?"

I looked down and blushed. "No."

"But you have a crush on her. Just like how you have a crush on me." Mako bluntly pointed out.

I shook my head, trying to deny it.

"I knew you had a crush on me since the day I arrived at your cram school. We never got a chance to talk because you were always hiding behind your books. But, I caught you staring at me a couple times and you blushed every time you were caught. I thought you were incredibly cute. I was going to ask you out that day." Mako grabbed one of my hands. "And then that teacher started going crazy….but you saved all of us."

"How did I do it? How did I save you guys?"

"You don't remember?" Mako looked at me, surprised.

I shook my head. "I only know what I read in the newspaper."

Mako swallowed hard and looked uncomfortable. "I tried not to think about it much. It was scary. It was just like any other regular day. The teacher showed up and gave us the assignment for the day. Then halfway through, she started muttering to herself. We all looked up. It was weird hearing that. She didn't sound coherent at all. Then she pulled a machete out of her desk drawer. She hacked at the four students sitting in the front row. Luckily, one of the blows landed on the desk and her machete was stuck. That was when you yelled to everyone to run. Usagi, the new student was crying in the corner. You dragged her up and shoved her to me. You told me to run. I didn't understand why you went back. So, after I dropped off Usagi outside, I went back inside. Apparently, you were trying to save one of the girls that were hurt. One of them was still alive and the teacher had picked up her machete again. You charged at her full speed and knocked her down. When you were trying to get the other girl to stand up, that was when the teacher swung the machete at you. " Mako looked down at my belly.

Right. I had a mysterious scar on my belly. I had wondered where that was from.

"You barely missed the machete and you got a nasty cut. There was so much blood…." A single tear rolled down Mako's face. She looked sad and angry at the same time, as she remembered the event.

I looked at Mako with confusion. 'This can't be real. This world is not real.' I thought to myself. Yet, the pain on Mako's face was too real. Could I be the one losing my mind here?

If this was my illusion, shouldn't it be all nice and rosy? Why did I construct such dark and torturous outcome? What if this was the real world? I put my hand on my chest, unable to breathe all of a sudden. The floodgate of doubt had opened.

I laughed out loud. Mako turned and stared at my strange behavior.

I realized I couldn't tell which one was real and which one was fake anymore. Which one was more logical? A teacher going mad and tried to murder all of her students? Or a world being invaded by evil aliens with mysterious dark powers? A girl so traumatized from the event that it triggered her onset of schizophrenia? Or a girl fighting evil and saving the world by having the power to control water?

I laughed and laughed until I was gasping for breath. Mako had already run to get help. The nurses came and quickly gave me a sedative.

Either way, neither world makes sense right now. I closed my eyes and hoped it was an eternal slumber. I didn't want to feel anything anymore…..


	5. Nightmares

**Chapter 5-Nightmares**

* * *

I drifted in and out of consciousness all night. The restraints were back on, in case I tried to hurt myself or worse, tried to hurt others. I overheard one of the residents said I tried to drown one of the patients when I thought she was an enemy from the Dark Kingdom. That was the last time I woke up from my catatonic fugue state.

Eventually, I drifted into a restless sleep. At first, the dreams were out of focus. Everything was blurry and I didn't really know what was going on. Then, without warning, my visions cleared and I was back in my own world.

I woke up in a purple glass coffin. I tried to move and scream, but I was a bug trapped in amber. On top of me, I could see my friends. They were all there….Sailor Moon, Mars, Venus and Jupiter. Sailor Moon was doing one of her healing spells on the coffin, trying to get me out. The light bounced off the glass and the bug remained trapped. Mars was trying to do her "fire soul" attack but was stopped by Venus. I could hear Venus saying that the fire would melt the coffin but would also melt me in the process. Not good. Upon hearing that, Jupiter knelt down and started punching the glass. One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. The rhythm of her punching echoed through my body. I was mesmerized at how powerful Jupiter was. She kept punching, to a point of blood smearing her knuckles. The others watched. I tried to shout, "Mako, stop." I couldn't even move my lips. After ten minutes of punching, it was getting useless. I knew in my heart that I could not be rescued by outside forces. Somehow, I had to end the nightmare myself. Venus looked around and her face turned sad. She wiped a tear off her face and turned to the others. "We have to move on now." Sailor Moon wailed that she was not leaving me again, not like what she did back at D point. "We need to save Ami-chan."

Mako was still punching the glass, oblivious to the discussion behind her. My heart ached as I watched her hand getting more mangled. Mars grabbed Jupiter from behind, trying to get her to stand. Jupiter flung her away, accidentally hitting Mars in the eye. Shocked, Jupiter tried to apologize. Mako then collapsed on top of me, completely devastated. She realized too that she must move on with the scouts. They would have to leave me behind. I wish I was dead.

Mako leaned down and kissed the coffin. "Wait for me, Ami. I am coming back. Hang in there." I watched, helplessly, as my friends walked away. I understood.

The memories were coming back. I was right all along. The psychiatric hospital was the illusion, not the Sailor scouts. Before I woke up in this hospital, I was with them, tracking down a new enemy that had kidnapped Chibiusa. She called herself Queen Badiane. The fairy that worked under her, Peruru, turned good at the last minute. He helped us get to this castle, which was floating in the middle of the sky. Unfortunately, the Queen decided to strike first. The blast was coming straight toward Usagi. I pushed Usagi away and then I was hit….

"Ami. Ami. Wake up." Someone was shaking me violently. I opened my eyes and looked up at my mom's face. "You were crying and yelling in your sleep. I just want to wake you up from whatever nightmare you were having. Are you okay?"

No, mom. This is the nightmare. I just went back into my world. I wanted to say those things but I bit my tongue. Mom had come to believe that I was making progress here and that I was slowly saying goodbye to my fantasy world. So, I tried to put on a smile and nodded. "I am okay now, mom. Thanks for waking me."

She put a hand on my head and then started to slowly stroke my hair. She used to do this when I was a kid. If I had trouble sleeping or if I was too depressed to eat, she would do this to soothe me. My mind started to relax, responding to her touch. I closed my eyes.

A few more minutes, I could hear mom get up and leave. She whispered, "I am sorry", and then she closed the door. I opened my eyes again. I turned and look out the window. The full moon hung in the sky, shining its warm light into the room. "The sailor scouts are real. They are real. I have to wake up." I said it over and over to myself. I was afraid that come morning, I would forget about all of this. When I do, when I start to believe this world more than the other, then I would be truly trapped in that coffin for eternity.

Mom mentioned that I was "coherent and lucid" before and then I was pulled back into my fugue state. I needed to find out what happened. With a new plan in mind, I was finally able to drift back into sleep. Mercifully, it was a dreamless sleep….


	6. Model Patient

**Chapter 6-Model Patient**

* * *

Dr. Tanaka took her usual seat and sat down across from me. She opened up my patient file and scribbled something on it. The office was quiet except the constant ticking of the clock. I scratched my scar on my belly and waited for the doctor to start the session.

"So, Ami, any side effects from the medications? Tics or tremors in the body? Blurred vision? Nausea and vomiting?" She ticked off the boxes on her sheet as I said no to all the questions. At one point, she raised her eyebrows and then wrote something on the margin.

I stared at the doctor, contemplating my next move.

"The other therapists had all reported that you cooperated fully in all the therapy sessions. I heard you even help out a patient set up her first e-mail account during Life Skills. I am so proud of you." The psychiatrist smiled.

"Thank you. Dr. Tanaka, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." The doctor took off her reading glasses and turned her full attention to me. To her, I was probably the model patient, the one to brag about to her other colleagues. I felt that she had come to trust that I would make the best decisions for myself. Indeed, she was right but my best decisions were not what she would agree with.

"I know the patient files are confidential. However, I was wondering if I could read the session notes and the reports? Especially the ones before I became coherent."

"Ami, I will be frank with you. This might not be a good idea. There are notes and observations here made from various therapists, including me. Reading them might skew your perception of things. It might hinder your recovery. Now, if you have questions regarding the time before you became coherent, I could just tell you what happened." Dr. Tanaka quickly offered an alternative. She was quite an expert at negotiating with patients, but I wasn't one of her usual patients.

"I am only interested in facts. If it's not too much trouble, you could just photocopy the actual reports and redact the observation parts. "

"If you don't mind me asking, why now? Why the urgency?" Dr. Tanaka was getting suspicious.

"I feel like if I could learn more about my delusion, then I might be able to get better sooner. I have tried to make a real friendship with the girls that visited me. You said it was the key to establishing my connection to reality. Sometimes, however, I felt like I am messing up the details still. For example, Usagi in my world was clumsy and kind of lazy when it came to school works. This Usagi was completely different. She was actually diligent in school. I mean, she went to cram school. My made up Usagi would never do that." I waited patiently for the doctor's counter argument. I had anticipated all these reluctance from her, so I had tailored my answers to all of her "buts".

Dr. Tanaka was silent for a long time. The room was silent again except the ticking of the clock. She quickly flipped through my files and re-read some of the pages. Finally satisfied she looked up and gave me a big smile. "Ami, I have come to trust you very much. You have proven to me, time after time, that you were serious about getting better. So, I will give you the files tomorrow after I photocopy them."

Step one, check.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Tanaka. I know I was a nightmare before, with my violent outbursts and my lack of cooperation. Now, I feel like a completely different person, all because of you. If super powers were real, it would be your power of healing." I gave a high praise to the doctor, and I saw her blush.

Step two, check.

Dr. Tanaka quickly looked down on her watch, trying to hide her expression. She knew I saw it. "I will see you tomorrow at 10 am. That's it for today."

I gave a slight bow to the doctor and I quickly exited the room.

For the rest of the day, I continued on with my auto pilot. Participated in sessions. Finished all my food. "Took" my medications without protest. Light out at 9pm.

I toss and turned in bed that night. Too afraid to go to sleep, I tried to keep myself awake by going over my plan. I need the patient files because I needed to find out exactly what happened before I "woke up" the first time and what made me go back to the fugue state.

I reached under my pillow and felt the bag of discarded meds. I hope I didn't have to use them….


	7. Puzzle Pieces

**Chapter 7-Puzzle Pieces**

* * *

My hands shook slightly as I took the file from Dr. Tanaka. I could feel my hearts beating faster and faster, anxiety building up, threatening to destroy my carefully crafted mask. The doctor sensed my trepidation and put a hand on my shoulder.

"If you like, you could read this in my office. That way, if you have any questions, I could answer them right away."

I gently refused. "It's okay. This is something I need to get over by myself. Like you said last week, sometimes we have to face the delusion in order to see the reality."

I went back into my room and told the staff that I would not be attending any sessions today. Dr. Tanaka was kind enough to back me up, letting them know I had my own healing to do.

Once I was in my bedroom, I closed the door. The nurse outside was about to protest when she saw it was just me. I had managed to charm her as well, so she let me close my bedroom door now.

I flipped to the first page. _16 year old female admitted with symptoms of schizophrenia- Incoherent speech, grand delusions and paranoia of persecution. She believed she belonged to another world and she was a superhero. Patient was surprisingly strong and needed four orderlies to strap her down. She believed there were evil forces out to kill her and her friends. She also believed she had to protect a princess that came from the moon._ The rest of the lines were redacted. I could probably guess what they wrote. I did sound crazy here, from their point of view. At the bottom of the page, I saw my mom's signature. She was the one that admitted me to the psychiatric hospital.

I flipped to the next page. _Patient continued to refuse food. IV drips recommended at this point. Patient became more withdrawn. Antidepressant will be added in addition to her meds._

I flipped through the next few pages. They were just notes from the nurse about my medication schedule and steps for suicidal prevention. I was strapped to my bed for most of those days. Mom was the only visitor allowed.

Then, one page caught my eyes. _Medication was working. Patient became coherent. Please see page 23 for session note with Dr. Tanaka._

 _Patient revealed her delusion that caused her to be hospitalized. Her nemesis in her world was someone named Queen Beryl, who was the ruler of the Dark Kingdom. Patient was Sailor Mercury, one of the superheroes in the Sailor Scouts team. Sailor Moon was believed to be the princess and must be protected at all costs. Sailor Jupiter (another super hero) had already sacrificed herself. Patient let the others go ahead to face Queen Beryl while she chose to stayed behind to defeat the minions. Dr. Mizuno tried to break the news to her daughter and let her know it was just her delusion. Patient became severely agitated. She shouted "Mercury Planet Power" and did a twirl. Then she charged at her mom and me. Two sedatives were given and she was returned to her room._ More redacted stuff. I flipped through them. On the last paragraph of that page, Dr. Tanaka wrote: _Patient escaped from restraint. She believed she was in battle again. Her roommate was hurt in the incident as Ami tried to drown her. Recommend moving her to a solitary room._

I flipped to the next page. _Patient completely retreated into her delusional world. Before she left, she told her mom that she needed to perform her duty and help save the princess. Patient was unresponsive afterwards._

My heart stopped at this point. The last time I was "coherent" was when I died at D point. I was pulled back into my "fantasy world" when Usagi resurrected all of us. This made no sense at all.

I continued reading. I need more data. _Patient became coherent again after two months. Believed she was severely injured in her battle. Her fantasy world continued to revolve around Sailor Moon and the rest of the Sailor Scouts. Recommend increasing medication dosage._

 _Patient reconnected with reality and was stable for two weeks straight. No reports of "going back". The survivors came to visit and they had helped Ami maintain her connection to reality. Makoto…_ The rest of the sentence was redacted. I flipped through another black page. _As long as Ami could establish a connection with people in this world, she would have a high chance of recovery. Recommend bringing family and friends on to the treatment plan._

I felt breathless, as if all the air was sucked out of the room. Did I do this? Did I subconsciously keep this psychiatric hospital delusion going? Because I wanted to connect with Makoto? I knew at the bottom of my heart that this was the delusion. I knew too that all the flirting with 'Makoto' was fake. Perhaps I chose this…..

The puzzle pieces were finally falling into place but I did not like what I saw. It was the reflection of a weak girl, a Sailor senshi that abandoned her duties. It was a sad little girl, so starved for love that she chose to stay in an imaginary world.

NO. I stood up and close my eyes. I focused on thinking about the real Usagi and my real friends.

"Mercury Planet Power!" I raised my hand and expected my transformation wand to appear. Nothing happened. I turned when I heard a gasp. Mom was standing there, shocked. She thought I was all better.

Just then, a familiar yet unfamiliar figure appeared behind mom. He was much older than what I remembered. His hair was all gray now. The sadness in his eyes pierced my heart. I put down my hand, unable to believe what I was seeing. "Hi, honey," he said.

He approached me gently and pulled me into his embrace. He stroked my hair slowly, just like what mom used to do. "Papa is here now. Everything will be alright."


	8. Papa

**Chapter 8-Papa**

* * *

I stood behind my parents as they signed a bunch of forms. Like a book from a library, I must be returned in three hours. Papa suggested that we all go out for lunch, instead of eating in the hospital cafeteria. Luckily, mom pulled her Dr. Mizuno card and I was allowed to leave the building under supervision. Mom didn't mention what she just witnessed in the room. She walked in as I was "transforming". She decided to keep quiet about it, maybe till later. I dreaded the upcoming conversation.

 _Buzzzz._ The main gate burst open and I stepped out of my prison. Past two locked doors, a large garden and the main gate, I was free in my own imaginary world. Mom's car was already parked in front of the entrance. I resisted the urge to run. Instead, I followed my dad and got into the car.

We rode in silence. Papa tried to fill the gap with small talks but he soon gave up. Mom was deep in thought, so was I. How alluring was this dream world? I stole glances at dad from time to time. He looked so much older and sorrowful. I wondered if papa from the real world looked like this too. Silently, I reached over and put my hand on top of his, feeling his warmth. His hands were just as rough, shaped from years of painting, sculpting, and carving. Papa smiled at me and put his other hand on top of mine. Father and daughter are connected for the first time in years. If this was real, would this be my happy ending? The crazy girl got cured and she got her family back? I smiled sadly. My mind was so cruel to dream up this fantasy world.

"We are here." Mom announced as she pulled into the parking lot. We followed her into a small café, miles away from our neighborhood. I guess mom didn't want to run into anybody. Having dinner with your ex-husband and your daughter from the loony bin might just destroy her reputation.

We were the only customers in the restaurant. The waitress waved at us and sent us to a table. She barely got up from her seat and only glanced up momentarily from her video game. After waiting a while, the waitress finally came and gave us our menus. She glanced at me suspiciously and then turned and walked away. Did I have a sign or something? I looked down at my outfit, it was just my normal street clothes. Then I saw my scars on my exposed wrist. Right...crazy.

"Ami, what do you want to eat? Do you still want a chocolate milkshake with extra ice cream on top?" Papa tried to connect with me, except I haven't had a milkshake in years. I grew up.

"I will have a cucumber sandwich and a cup of tea." I set my menu down. Papa looked disappointed. So I added the milkshake to my order.

Once the food arrived, mom decided to break her silence. "Ami, what were you doing before I showed up? What triggered the delusion again?"

I almost choked on my sandwich. The waitress's ears perked up and she moved slightly closer to our table. "Mom, I don't wantt to talk about it here. I promise I will tell you everything after we get back. Can I just enjoy a normal dinner?"

Mom's disappointed eyes stared at me for a while longer, and then decided to drop the topic. "Okay, well, you are probably wondering why your papa is here. Why don't you tell her yourself?" She turned to dad.

Dad put down his food and wiped his mouth. He cleared his throat. Whatever he had in mind was probably painful for him to say out loud.

"Ami, I felt like this was my fault. I was young and I was selfish. I was the one that broke the family and betrayed the both of you. I caused you pain and grief. You were such a happy girl. Somewhere along the way, you changed. Probably because I left…..Anyway, I want a second chance. I want to be your father again. If you will have me…." Dad's eyes were glistening with tears.

He was right. That divorce changed everything. My mom became a full blown workaholic. I became independent. Yet, it wasn't his fault that my destiny was called and I became Sailor Mercury. It was my fate to protect the world. There would be sacrifices in battles, and this was how I ended up here in this world. How could I blame my imaginary papa?

"Papa, you are always my father. I have kept your paintings all these years. We all have our dreams and duties. Mom, I don't blame you for not being there either. You are a doctor and it is your duty to save people. Papa, you are an artist and the beauty you shared through your paintings will touch many, many people. As for me, I guess I have my own destiny too."

Dad started sobbing. Mom secretly wiped a tear away. I looked down and swallowed my emotions. I finally get to say what I want to say to Papa, after all these years. Thanks to this nightmare, I got the chance.

Three hours passed quickly. It was time for me to go back. Papa promised that he would visit again tomorrow and mom said she would come by after her work. I nodded, grateful for having some time with my parents. When they first divorced, I had wished that they would get back together and I would have a normal family again. It was weird seeing my wish come true, even if it was just a figment of my imagination.

Dr. Tanaka was waiting for me at the entrance. She escorted me back to my room. Before leaving, she turned and asked me how my day trip with my family was. I gave her one of my fake smiles and said it was great.

"Take it one day at a time. Any change, even positive change, can put a stress on your body and hinder your recovery. Anyway, I am proud of you, though. You have been handling everything so well, exceptionally well. Get some rest, Ami. Don't stay up too late to read." She left my room after.

I turned off the light but the hallway light illuminated the room anyway. My bedroom door was still taken away as punishment for stashing my pills. I had slowly gotten used to the constant noise and light in the background and was able to fall asleep. But not tonight…..

Memories of my early childhood flooded my mind. The happy ones. The sad ones. They swirled around in my brain, vivid and loud. I tried to distract myself by reciting math formulas, but it didn't work. Finally, given up on sleep all together, I got up and walked around the room.

Papa. He was here. Mom seemed to be handling the situation well too. I remembered how hurt she was when papa first left. For about a week, she could barely get out of bed. Even abandoning her duty as a doctor, she stayed huddled in her room. I brought her instant meals. I kept her hydrated and nourished. I put her first before my own pain. Later, when she finally emerged from her cocoon, mom felt guilty for abandoning me as well. But she soon found refuge in her work and she was home less and less. It was okay, though. I understood.

Part of me was tempted. Part of me wanted to stay. In this world, I didn't have to be a heroine and I didn't have to save everyone. Mako continued to woo me and visit me almost every other day. Dad was here, wanting to be a part of my life again. And mom, her protective exterior was starting to crumble and perhaps she would return to her old self…

Ultimately, I knew in my heart that I had to get back. I looked up at the crescent moon in the dark sky and I made a promise to the princess and the scouts. Just give me one more day of happiness. One more day where everything would be perfect. Then..I would run head first back to battle.


	9. One More Day

**Chapter 9-One More Day**

* * *

I sat across from dad in the cafetaria. He pulled a painting out of his oversized bag. "This is for you, Ami." I unwrapped the wrapping and I gasped. Instead of his usual landscape paintings, this one was a portrait. It was a painting of the three of them, smiling and happy. Everything we were not….

"I was inspired to paint this last night. This is what I want. I know I don't have any rights to say what I want, but I wish we can be a family again. When your mom forgives me and when you are well enough to be discharged, we can be together again." Papa looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I was speechless. The painting was beautiful and painful at the same time. Unable to tear my eyes away, I continued to stare at it. Until a hand rested on my shoulder, jolting me out of my daze. I turned around and stared up at Mako.

"Found you. The nurse said you would be here. This must be your father." Mako extended her hand, introducing herself to papa. She then sat down next to me. "I hope I am not interrupting. That is one awsome painting. I like your smile."

"So, are you Ami's friend?" Papa asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. Didn't Ami tell you? She was the big hero. She saved me and some other girls. If it wasn't for her bravery, I didn't think any of us would have survived." Mako turned and looked at me with her beautiful eyes. She reached over and put her hand on mine.

"Ah…" Papa nodded, as he noticed Mako's hand on top of mine. "Well, I am going to visit your mom for a while. It should be her lunch time soon, although she doesn't usually eat anyway. Time to repent…haha." Awkwardly, papa left. I said a quick goodbye to him.

Mako noticed the tension right away. She looked at me quizzically. I sighed and said it was a long story. Complicated family stuff. She nodded and dropped the subject. Instead, she dragged me to my feet. "I have gotten permission from your mom and your psychiatrist already. I am taking you out of this place for the day. I know it's only three hours but let's make the most of it."

I followed. Conflicting emotions flood my brain and I tried hard to keep my face neutral. I wished this Mako was my Mako. The thunder soldier. The fearless senshi that was always the first one to head toward danger. I miss her so much. Time was so slow in this dimension.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked as we got into a taxi.

Mako wrapped an arm around me and gave me a squeeze. "It's our first date! So it's a surprise."

Half an hour later, the car pulled to a stop. We arrived at the Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden. Mako got the tickets and we followed the long line of people walking into the park. I felt like I entered a wonderland as I stepped foot into the park. The Shinjuku Gyoen national garden was famous for being the green space in the middle of the city. Around the seasons, the park offered peace and tranquility to the busy citizens. It was a refuge within Tokyo.

It was sakura season. The park turned pink, as the cherry blossoms boldly took center stage. Pink petals swirled in the air, adding a hint of romance to the beautiful scenery. Mako grabbed a handful of petals off the floor and threw them in the air. I couldn't help but laugh a little. The 5'6" girl was turning and hurling petals, creating little flower hurricanes.

"Yay. I just wanted to see that beautiful smile of yours. Totally worth it to make myself look like a fool." Mako leaned down, her face inches away from mine. She moved closer and pulled me closer. My heart pounded as I felt her body pressed against mine. I couldn't help but stare at those lips…..

"Ami….I think I am in love with you. Will you give me a chance?"

If only you were the real Mako, I thought. Oh how I would kill to hear those words coming out of her mouth. I gently pulled myself away and stepped back slightly. Mako looked disappointed. "I like you too…but I am in no position to start a relationship now. Mako, you are truly wonderful and you have no idea how beautiful you are. I just can't right now…." I looked down, unable to bear the sadness in Mako's eyes.

"I don't think you are crazy…."

"What?!" I looked up, surprised. How did she know? Is this Mako? My Mako?

"I think the incident was so scary that you went a little crazy before. But what they were saying about you, being a schizophrenic, I didn't really believe it. When I talk to you, I could see such clarity in your eyes. Trust me, I know crazy. As for your alter ego as Sailor Mercury, I think that was just your wish to save everyone. You felt responsible for those dead girls, didn't you?"

My hope sizzled away. She's not my thunder soldier after all. "Mako, I don't know how to explain this. I wish I could. I am so scared….." I finally allowed my floodgates to open, collapsing into her strong arms. Mako would think that I was referring to the incident. But at that moment, I was scared of what I had to do in order to get back into my world. I had figured out that the only way for me to wake from this nightmare would be to cut the connections that kept me here. That meant Mama, Papa and Mako…..

Mako held me until I was too tired to cry. We stayed in that position for a while longer. People came and went in the park. The sun slowly set in the west, casting a glow to the pink trees. I pressed my face against Mako's chest, hearing her steady heartbeats. _Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

Finally, it was time for us to go back. Reluctantly, we stood up and walked toward the park exit. The car ride back seemed so much shorter. I grabbed Mako's hand and all of a sudden, I was afraid to let her go. I could still hear her heartbeats, how could she not be real? Mako pulled me closer and gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead. Her lips lingered for a bit longer. I turned away before I was tempted to kiss her properly. Would it be betrayal if I kiss this Mako? Would my Mako get jealous?

"We are here." The driver announced. As always, Dr. Tanaka was already waiting by the front entrance. She tapped her watch, indicating I was later than usual. She was about to say something but decided not to. "Thank you, Makoto-san. I will bring her inside. You should head home soon." Dr. Tanaka said.

"Bye, Ami. I will see you tomorrow after school." Mako gave me a quick hug and went back into the cab. I turned and walked back into my prison. Times up. Time to carry out the last phase of my plan. Time to go back into my world.


	10. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 10-Saying Goodbye**

* * *

Today, mom and dad would be joining my therapy session with Dr. Tanaka. At the doctor's request, she wanted to discuss my options of discharge with my parents. It would be my opportunity to do what I had to do.

The morning came and went like any other morning. I dragged my feet, anxious about what would happen this afternoon, if I had the courage to go through with it.

1:30 pm. I made my way to Dr. Tanaka's office. If my plan works, this would be my last "therapy session". Perhaps I should say goodbye to my kind and imaginary psychiatrist. Mom and dad were already there, seated in the far corner of the room. Dr. Tanaka took her usual spot behind her desk. The same old clock ticked loudly behind the doctor.

"Ami, how are you today? You are probably wondering why I want your parents to join us today. I feel that it may be time to approach the topic of discharge. How do you feel about that?" The doctor took off her glasses and looked at me with her intensive eyes.

"Whatever you decide…I am fine with it." I said nonchalantly. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw mom looking worried. Perhaps she didn't believe I would ever be sane…I turned to look at dad and he looked solemn but hopeful.

"Ami, you need to take a more active approach in your recovery, especially if you are to be discharged to the care of your parents. You would still need to come back for two sessions per week and you would need to keep up with your medication schedule. Now, have you experience any hallucinations lately? Any flashbacks to the other world?"

Sadly, no. My sleep had been dreamless lately. I had no idea how long I've been under in the other world. Here it was about six months. I wondered if they made it through the fight…..I wondered if they survived….

I shook my head. Dr. Tanaka was expecting more of a response from me. She looked at me encouragingly, urging me to talk more about my feelings. There was nothing to say. I was too tired to make things up and to keep up the charade anymore. Whether they release me or not, if my plan didn't work, I would be trapped in my own mind anyway.

The doctor continued to talk about discharge with my parents. I sat and stared at my parents. I thought about mom from the real world….if she had realized I was missing? Time moved differently between the two worlds, so perhaps she didn't notice yet. I looked at dad and my heart ached. I wondered if he was alright in the other world, if he was happy….

Dad felt my stare and he turned and gave me a smile. He mouthed the word "home" to me, grinning happily as he continued to listen to the doctor's orders. I closed my eyes and imagined what it would be like if this was real. Mom and dad living under the same roof again. Mom and dad taking care of me, just like when I was younger. Mom and dad protecting me, so that I don't ever have to get hurt again…I smiled to myself. It was a nice dream indeed.

When the session ended, I asked mom and dad to follow me to my bedroom. I said I had something important to tell them. They had no idea the bomb I was about to drop on them. Along the way, dad chatted happily about how he rented an apartment next to our building, so he could stay close. Mom was in a happy mood too. She started planning out loud how she had to adjust her work schedule and cut down on her caseload, so that she could be home more.

"Honey, so what is it that you want to talk to us about?" Mom asked. I gestured them to sit down on the bed while I stood facing them. Their faces looked slightly worried but mostly hopeful. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mama, Papa, I love you guys. I love you guys so much that I've included you in my imaginary world. You see, the real world was too painful. I was born with one duty, to protect the princess and the world. The battles were hard and painful. Mom, did you know I died once? Yet, I must keep going. As much as I wanted to stay here, I have to be stronger and I have to believe. I wish this world is true, sometimes. I can have the both of you back in my life….but eventually I have to wake up from this dream. I am Sailor Mercury."

Mom and dad's face went from shock to disbelief to defeat. Mom got up and pulled me into her embrace. "Baby….my poor baby. It's okay, we will talk to Dr. Tanaka to let you stay here a bit longer. It is clear that you are still struggling. We are not mad, it's okay."

I kissed mom on her forehead. "Mom, you have always raised me as an independent and strong woman. You told me to believe in myself. You raised me well and I do believe in myself. I love you. Goodbye, mama."

I went over to dad and hugged him tightly. I inhaled deeply his scent, trying to make a lasting memory. "Thank you, Papa for coming back. I love you. Goodbye, papa."

I closed my eyes and called forth the power of the mercury crystal. This had to work….Slowly, I felt a familiar surge of strength, flowing through my body…

I opened my eyes and I was back in the purple coffin, but I was still trapped. I was there long enough to witness the scouts getting their power stripped away by…a giant black hole. Horrified, I tried to move my body….I tried screaming…..I tried to call out my attacks….

A bright light flashed and _whoosh_ I was pulled back into my nightmare. I opened my eyes and I was back in the institution. My parents were sobbing and I was being led away by two orderlies.

"No. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Desperation and frustration ripped through my body. My legs turned to noodles and I collapsed to the ground. It didn't work. Saying goodbye didn't work. Would I be stuck here forever? I have failed….Ami Mizuno, you are absolutely defeated!

* * *

 _A.N. Final chapter will be posted tomorrow._


	11. Desperation

**Chapter 11-Desperation**

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur. I was put on suicide watch again and nurses came to check on me around the clock. Mom and dad came and visited me every day. I wish they didn't. Imaginary or not, I hurt their feelings. Why do they still love me?

Mako tried to visit too but was barred from entering my room. Family members only, they said. It was probably for the best. She didn't need to be associated with a crazy girl.

"Ami, is there anything you want from the outside world? Any food cravings? I could go out and buy them." Dad offered when he noticed I stopped eating. I shook my head and turned the other way. It was unbearable to see that sadness in his eyes. Mom sighed loudly and left the room. She was whispering to Dr. Tanaka outside the room. I guess they would have to put an IV in me soon if I kept up with the hunger strike.

I didn't have a plan really. I thought that maybe if I died in here, if I died in my own dream, perhaps I would be jolted awake or I would fade into oblivion. Both scenarios sounded good in my head really. My stash of pills was confiscated long ago, spoiling my faster suicide plan. Hunger strike would do for now.

I thought about the last thing I saw in the real world. Queen Badine had succeeded in opening up the black dream hole, the hole that would suck the world into its darkness. I didn't see Sailor Moon but the rest of the scouts were in trouble. That flash from the hole struck all of them and their powers were being stripped away. How could they win against such odds? I had failed them…

"Ami, honey, mom and I are going to leave now. It's getting late. We will come back tomorrow. I am going to bring some of your favorite sandwiches tomorrow. I hope you will have an appetite by then. We love you." Dad leaned in and kissed me on my forehead. I stared back with my blank eyes. Defeated, they left with their shoulders hung.

Now that I was finally left alone, I could think. Plan A was a massive fail. By simply admitting that this was a dream didn't work. I suspect the reason was because this was not a nightmare yet. People don't wake from good dreams. They only wake when it becomes a nightmare….

Mom, dad, Mako…they made this dream beautiful. They were everything I ever wanted and I had them now. Even though I was trapped in an institution, they stood by me faithfully. Undeserving as I was, they still believed in me. What do I have to do now?

I got up and walked around the room. The floor was cold against my bare feet. I walked to the window and pushed it open. The night smelt sweet. The night flowers must be blooming, opening to receive the warm moonlight. Usagi…why were you not there at the fight? Did something already happen to you? Are you trapped in a nightmare somewhere too? Just like me?

 _Din._ A small pebble hit the window, startling me.

"Ami…here…."someone was waving in the dark. I strained to make out who it was. She walked out of the shadow and then looked up at me. Mako!

"What are you doing here? How did you get past the front gate?" I quickly looked behind me to see if the nurses noticed. Looked like they were busy dealing with another patient in the next room.

"I climbed the fence. It was super easy. The security around here is rather lax, I would say. I just miss you so much and I haven't seen you in three days. Plus, your mom won't tell me why you are not allowed visitors again. Did something happen?"

"Any chance you brought a rope with you? I could probably climb down. It's only two stories." I tried to avoid that last question.

"What. Happened?" Mako insisted.

"Oh, they just overreacted. I had a bit of a relapse into my fantasy world, so they were worried."

Mako frowned. She reached behind her back and pulled out a rope. "Here, catch… "

Surprised that she actually brought a rope, I missed the first time she threw it. I finally caught it the second time and tied one end to my bed. I stuffed the pillows under the blanket, making a fake Ami. I quickly checked the commotion next door. My neighbour was still howling and screaming and more nurses ran to her room. Perfect.

I carefully climbed down the rope. I couldn't believe Mako was crazy enough to do this.

"Mako, I was only half joking about the rope. How and why do you have a rope with you?" I asked once I was safely on the ground.

"I had a bad feeling about this. I just didn't think you should stay in there any longer. So, I am rescuing you." Mako pulled me into her tight embrace. Our bodies were so close that I could feel her heartbeat. Steady but slowly increasing.

I quickly pulled away. "How are you going to get me out? I am not good at climbing fences." As Sailor Mercury, I could have easily jumped over. As Ami, scaling the fences seemed daunting.

Mako scratched her head. "Honestly, I didn't think that far ahead. I just had an overwhelming urge to get you out. I think this place is making you crazier and crazier, so I had to get you out." She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I am impulsive. Shit. I didn't think this through…."

For the first time in days, I smiled. A genuine smile. This world's Mako was just as impulsive as my thunder soldier. I pulled her closer and I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. Surprised, she pulled back slightly, checking to see if I was okay.

"Um..haha…what was that for?" Mako laughed awkwardly. She glanced at me quickly and I caught a glimmer of hope.

"A thank you for the rescue. Even if I am recaptured in about five minutes, it's still worth it. It was very sweet of you to try, Mako." I looked up and meet her eyes. Under the moonlight, I could almost imagine her in the sailor fuku. For a fleeing moment, I could feel that familiar static before Jupiter would call out her attack.

"Ami…hello? You went somewhere just now. Where did you go?"

I shook my head and shrugged. A thought popped in my head and the evil seed was planted. I knew what I had to do now, in order to get back, in order to wake up.

"Mako, let's go take a walk around the garden. Isn't it super romantic with the moonlight and the night flowers blooming?" I put on my fake smile and tried to sound cheerful. I felt like my heart was being shredded to pieces.

"Ami, you are shaking like a leaf. Here, take my jacket." Mistaken my fear as simple coldness, Mako took off her jacket and put it on me.

We walked in the garden in silence, hand in hand. I didn't know what to say and Mako was simply enjoying my presence. She held on to my hand tightly, almost afraid to let it go.

The fountain loomed ahead. The statue looked eerie under the moonlight and the water was dead still.

"Mako, there is something I want to ask you." I stopped and tugged at her. "Do you really believe I am not crazy? That I am not schizophrenic?"

Without a moment of hesitation, Mako nodded. "I don't think you are crazy. I just think that you were really scared so the creative side of you came up with the alternate universe. I think with time, if you have time to process what happened that day, you will get better. You have a world of strength in your heart. I could feel it. Call it a leap of faith or whatever, but I trust you completely. I know it's crazy and we've only known each other for less than a year. I just know…at the bottom of my heart…that you are not insane."

I turned toward the fountain. "Mako, do you have any change? Let's make a wish."

Mako reached into her pockets and gave me a handful of coins. She tossed in some herself and she closed her eyes. Her mouth moved as she muttered silently to herself.

"Mako, I am sorry. Please forgive me…." I kicked the back of her knees hard and the girl fell forward. I grabbed her ponytail and then shove her head into the water. Mako started to panic and thrash around. Tears ran down my face but I continued. I put one knee on her back to keep her in place, as I continued to hold her head under the water. Drowning could happen as early as one minute….

"I am sorry, Mako. I am sorry Mako. I need to wake up…I am sorry Mako." I continued to apologize as I slowly murder Mako. Please wake me up from this nightmare. Please wake up….

Alarms rang inside the institution. I could hear footsteps running toward me. I am running out of time…

"Please give me power, Mercury crystal. In the name of Mercury, let me be a sailor senshi again…."

I felt myself lift off the ground…..I looked down at the lifeless body of Mako and the orderlies rushing to help her….I looked down as the hospital got smaller and smaller….

The purple glass crackled and cracked. The brilliance from my crystal shone and my coffin was shattered. I emerged as Sailor Mercury.

* * *

Dr. Tanaka shone a light in Ami's eyes. There were no responses. She shook her head and turned and faced Ami's parents.

"Whatever drove her to kill that poor girl probably made her worse. I am afraid she's gone…."

Dr. Tanaka looked at her catatonic patient and closed her eyes in defeat. She couldn't save Ami after all…

 **~The End ~**

* * *

**Story inspired by "Normal Again", an episode from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season six. The creator Joss Whedon ended the episode by flashing back to the mental hospital. The ending left the audience thinking, was Buffyverse real? Or was Buffy really crazy.


End file.
